Until The Day I Die
by Pumpkinbelly
Summary: Buffy and Spike are out on patrol when a unknown presences forces them into Spike's crpyt. A protection spell is put onto the crypt not allowing anything to enter... or exit for at least 24 hours. Spuffy
1. Until the Day I Die

Until The Day I Die

Author: Pumpkin Belly

Timeline: I can't figure out where I would fit this story in, so I'm not giving it a definite season. Spike loves Buffy. Buffy knows this. He didn't build the robot and doesn't have the creepy shrine or stalker habit. Harmony and Riley are out of the picture. They haven't slept together. They're kind of friends. Dawn is there. Glory is not. Buffy didn't die. Oh just read. If you have any questions about something that has or has not happened leave it in a review.

A/n: I got this idea while listening to Story of the Year's song Until the Day I Die. I was going to just do a song-fic using it but then I thought of doing this. The lyrics at the beginning of each chapter are from Until the Day I Die.

_"Until the day I die, I'll spill my heart for you, for you. Until the day I die, I'll spill my heart for you."_

Buffy hummed an unknown tune as she walked through one of the many cemeteries in Sunnydale, twirling a stake between her fingers.

"Do you have to do that, Slayer?" Spike asked agitated.

"Do what?" Buffy asked in response, oblivious to her humming.

"Hum." Spike replied sighing heavily, "You're scaring away all the vampires."

"I didn't scare you away." Buffy smiled sweetly before starting to hum again walking ahead of Spike.

"God Summers, if I didn't love you." Spike mumbled before picking up his pace to catch up with Buffy.

"Where are all the vampires?" Buffy asked throwing up her hands. After five minutes the humming had started to get on her nerves as well as Spike's. The two had taken to walking in silence, both on the lookout for any unwanted company. Unfortunately none had come their way.

"I told you the humming was scaring them away." Spike smirked.

"Why does it have to be my humming that scared them away. Maybe it was that thing you were doing." Buffy finished lamely.

"What thing? Walking silently next to you, not breathing?" Spike guessed.

"It could have been. They didn't want to get in a fight with another vampire. You never," Buffy started to finish but was caught off when Spike pushed her to the ground.

"Umph." Buffy grunted when she landed on top of Spike. In the process of the fall he had managed to turn them around so Buffy would land on top of him, not the other way around.

"What," Buffy started to asked but Spike placed his finger to her mouth silencing her.

"Someone or something is out there. I can feel it. It feels deadly." Spike whispered into her ear almost silently, "We have to get out of here. My crypt is close."

Buffy rolled silently off of Spike. Staying close to the ground the two managed to get to Spike's crypt without being noticed.

"What's happening?" Buffy whispered when they got to Spike's.

"Don't know." He whispered back, "Go down to the lower level." Spike pointed to the opening to his 'downstairs' area.

"What are you going to do?" Buffy asked, not moving.

"Make sure nothings coming this way." He replied without facing her.

"I should go with you." Buffy stated.

"I'm not going anywhere. I'm gonna feel it out." Spike said.

"Oh." Buffy said, understanding.

Spike stood painfully still, trying to sense anything that may be on its way to start a fight. Buffy started to make her way to Spike's living quarters. Half way down she heard Spike mumbling something in another language.

"I don't think anything's coming now but its still out there." Spike said startling Buffy.

"Oh," She gasped spinning around, "Good, good." Buffy said composing herself, trying to cover her shock.

"You ok, luv?" Spike asked, taking a step towards her.

"Oh, yeah. What were you mumbling up there?" Buffy asked changing the subject.

"Just a little protection spell." Spike answered leaning against the bed frame.

"You know magic?" Buffy asked, curiously.

"A bit. The spell should last for at least 24 hours. Nothing can get in or out." Spike explained.

"In or out?" Buffy gasped, "That means we're stuck in here."

"Pretty much, pet." Spike smirked, "What ever could we do?" He asked innocently.

"Eww, you're a pig Spike." Buffy grimaced, "I should call Dawn and let her know what's going on." Buffy said pulling out a cell phone.

While Buffy was on the phone with Dawn explaining that she wouldn't be coming home for at least a day maybe more Spike started gathering extra blankets and pillows, making a little bed for himself next to the bed.

Spike had to hide a smirk when he heard something that sounded very much like "Lucky" coming from the other end of the cell phone when Buffy explained that she would be staying with Spike. Buffy had moved to the opposite end of the room and all but whispered into the phone. Spike strained to hear what she was saying.

He heard Buffy confirm Dawn's observation and thought for a second that his heart gave a little beat. It wasn't anything big but at least she wasn't repulsed with him.

"Ok Dawnie, I'll be home when I can. Love you." Buffy said into the phone before flipping it closed.

"Spike." Buffy called snapping him out of his thoughts. He turned to face her holding the blanket against him, "What are you doing?"

"Making up a bed for myself." Spike answered placing the blanket with the others he had already put next to the bed.

"You don't have to sleep on the floor. It's your home and your bed." Buffy answered.

"I've slept on worse than the ground." Spike said, "You take the bed." He urged.

"We can both share the bed than." Buffy stated simply.

"Are you sure, pet?" Spike asked.

"Yeah, it's a big bed. We're both adults or at least older than other people." Buffy said, cringing inwardly at how stupid the statement sounded. Spike arched his eyebrow at her questioningly, "Oh you know what I mean." Buffy sighed.

"I promise to be good, luv." Spike said picking up the blankets that were on the floor. He placed one on the bed and moved the others back to the makeshift closest.

"Maybe I don't want you to be good." Buffy mumbled unaware that Spike could hear her.

Gulp.

TBC

A/N: Tell me what you think.


	2. Race the Clock With You

Until the Day I Die

Author: Pumpkin Belly

"_As years go by I'll race the clock with you_. _But if you die now know that I die too, I die too._"

Buffy absently made her way around Spike's bedroom. If she hadn't climbed down the stairs to get to the room she would never have guessed it was underground.

The floors were covered in rugs. The bed took up a majority of the room but still left room for a small closest and table. Floor lamps stood in the corners of the room, providing enough lighting. There was a mirror next to the closest even though Spike could have no possible need for it.

As Buffy explored, Spike went hunting for clothes, "Here." Spike called when he found what he was looking for.

"What?" Buffy asked of the object Spike was holding.

"Something for you to wear to bed." Spike explained, holding out the clothes to Buffy. She looked questionably at the clothes. "They're not dirty slayer, just an old pair of sweat pants and a t-shirt. You don't have to wear them. You could just stay in what you have on." Spike said eying the clothes Buffy was wearing.

Buffy also looked down at what she was wearing. Her outfit consisted of a blue halter-top, which was slightly dirty for the fall to the ground she and Spike took, and pants which were tight fitting jeans, although a nice pair of pants not the best to get comfortable in.

"Thank you." Buffy said taking the clothes from Spike with a smile.

"There's a small bathroom through there." Spike said pointing to a small hallway.

"You have a bathroom?" Buffy asked, "You live in a crypt."

"This plumber I knew owed me a favor. He came in and set everything up. Nice shower too, hot water." Spike shrugged.

"Good to know." Buffy said walking towards the aforementioned room.

Buffy returned from the bathroom five minutes later. The black sweatpants Spike has given her were rolled up around her waist and the shirt hung off her a little. Spike, however, was not wearing a shirt at all; Buffy stifled her gasp when she walked back into the room.

"Thank you again." Buffy said placing her clothes on the table next to Spike's bed, "This is so much more comfortable than what I was wearing before. Fashionable, yes. Comfortable, no." Buffy laughed.

"Ahh the price you pay for fashion." Spike teased.

"That's the way of life." Buffy said, trying to cover a yawn but failing miserably.

"I'm sorry I'm boring you luv." Spike said catching her yawn.

"It's been a long night." Buffy objected, crawling into the bed.

An uncomfortable silence filled the room. Spike was the first one to break it, "I'm going to go check upstairs." Spike offered climbing up the ladder.

"Be careful." Buffy called up after him.

She snuggled into the covers, trying to get warm and comfortable. The thought of sleeping in the same bed as Spike was causing her slight anxiety. Buffy tried to push thoughts of Spike sleeping next to her, shirtless, out of her mind, which was proving to be a harder task then she thought it would be.

Upstairs she could hear Spike walking around, most likely checking all the windows that his crypt possessed. He stopped and stood still for a while. Buffy assumed he was feeding. Then Spike began descending down the ladder.

Buffy feigned sleep as Spike approached. She prayed that he wouldn't notice her heartbeat increasing as he approached the bed. Or hear her less than even intake of breath when he climbed under the covers. Or notice that when his leg brushed up against her, she got shivers all over her body.

Unfortunately for Buffy, Spike noticed her increasing heartbeat and her abnormal breathing. Fortunately for Buffy he didn't mention any of these things. He smirked at Buffy's "sleeping" form. Moving closer to her than necessary, which only elected a faster heartbeat.

Spike finally settled into the bed, but not before he had "accidentally" brushed Buffy's arms or legs. He closed his eyes and thanked whatever God was responsible that he was in bed with the women he loved.

Buffy, however, was praying that her heart would stop trying to escape her chest and that she would be able to get some sleep. Which didn't seem likely with the blond vampire sleeping next to her.

TBC

A/N: Thank you, everyone who reviewed. You all encouraged me to write this chapter faster. I'm hoping the next chapter will be out soon, but my teachers think that projects are what us students live for. So I have 5 of them right now all due within the next 2 weeks. I'll try to make time for this and Soul Searching, though. Please continue to review and feel free to leave suggestions or things you'd like to see.


	3. Second Hand Will Catch Us

Until The Day I Die

Author: Pumpkin Belly

_"You remind me of the times when I knew who I was. But still the second hand will catch us like it always does."_

"Spike?" Buffy whispered sitting up in the bed she was currently sharing with Spike.

"Humm?" Spike asked not moving from his position on his side.

"Are you asleep?" Buffy asked looking over at Spike.

"If I answered you, how could I be asleep?" Spike asked rolling over and propping himself up on one elbow to look at Buffy.

"You could have been sleep talking." Buffy suggested.

"What's wrong, luv?" Spike asked.

"I couldn't sleep." Buffy answered.

"What would you like me to do about that, pet?" Spike asked with a sigh.

Buffy looked at Spike thoughtfully for a second, "Nothing. I'm sorry I woke you up. Go back to sleep." Buffy responded falling back into the bed and rolling on her side so her back faced Spike.

"I'm sorry, luv. Sometimes I can be such a prick sometimes." Spike said moving closer to Buffy, laying a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"No, it's not your fault. I shouldn't have woken you up. There's nothing you can do." Buffy said, tears in her voice.

"Oh don't cry." Spike said rubbing her arm.

"I'm sorry." Buffy said trying to stifle her tears but failing.

"No, no don't be sorry. God, I should be sorry." Spike sighed, "I can't stand to see you cry." He confessed.

Buffy sat up and tried in vain to calm herself, "Everything's just been so crazy lately." She said wiping at her eyes. Spike looked at her expectantly but didn't say anything. Neither did Buffy for that matter. Spike opened his mouth to say something but Buffy chose that moment to continue.

"I shouldn't have left Dawn alone. What if something happens? Why didn't I call Xander or Willow?" Buffy seemed to have forgotten that Spike was even in the room let alone right next to her. She was talking to fast Spike had to strain to hear her at all, "God I am such an idiot I didn't even think to call someone because I was too busy thinking about spending the night with Spike. I was too busy worrying over a guy I have feelings for to think about the well being of my sister. The only family I have left. I should be shot. I should be hanged. I am the worst sister ever." Buffy said finally taking a breath and looking over at Spike.

Spike was staring at Buffy with a look of shock on his face. For one she had said all that without pausing for a breath and she has confessed that she has feelings for him.

"You're not the worst sister ever and none of those awful things should happen to you." Spike said alerting Buffy that he had heard everything she said.

"Oh god." Buffy groaned, "You should have stopped me before I rambled through my whole life and divulged all my secrets."

"I don't know, pet. I found what you said very interesting." Spike smirked sitting up so he was level with Buffy instead of leaning on one elbow.

"Ugh!" Buffy sighed pulling her legs up to her and leaning her head on them. She looked up at Spike, "Really?"

"Look, Buffy. You know how I feel about you. I love you. It's not that bad admitting your feelings." Spike said.

"It's not that bad for you, Spike! It's harder for me. I don't know who I am. I'm so lost in my life since my mother died. I'm balancing all these rolls and then I like you and that just confused me more. You're not like that at all. You know exactly who you are." Buffy sighed.

"I've had over a hundred years to figure it out though." Spike smiled, "I didn't start out this bad and sexy." He said causing Buffy to smile.

"Thank you." Buffy said sitting up.

"Why don't you call Dawn and make sure she's ok." Spike suggested.

"It's kind of late." Buffy said looking over at her watch.

"You know you want to." Spike said.

"Yeah I really do." Buffy said climbing out of the bed to get her phone.

"Buffy?" Spike called.

"Yes?" She said looking back at Spike.

"Do you really have feelings for me?" Spike asked, hope in his eyes.

"It's not love, but it could be." Buffy said.

"Come here." Spike said calling Buffy back to the bed. She obliged him taking her cell phone with her, "I love you." Spike said pulling Buffy into a kiss.

Before his lips connected with hers several things happen. Buffy's cell phone went off with a piercing ring, causing Buffy to pull back. And at the same time a loud crash was heard in the upper part of Spike's apartment.

"Damn it," Spike cursed pulling away from Buffy.

"Hello?" Buffy asked cautiously into the phone, "Dawn, is that you? Speak louder I can hardly hear you. WHAT? No I just. I'm stuck here Dawnie. I don't know when. Dawn I have to go you're breaking up. Love you, bye." Buffy said closing the phone.

"Spike?" Buffy called out.

"Shh." Spike said placing his finger to his lips.

"What's going on?" Buffy whispered.

"Didn't you hear the loud crash?" Spike asked.

"No, what is it?" Buffy asked back.

"Someone's trying to break through the shield."

TBC

A/N: WOW a plot!? So unexpected. This was going to be all Spuffy without a plot but then someone suggested it and look what happened. I don't know if I like the direction this went in so please review and tell me if you hate it or love it or only like it. Doesn't have to be one extreme or another. What did Dawn call about? Who's trying to break down the shield? Stay tuned to find out.


End file.
